Fighting Power: One Million??
Fighting Power: One Million?? (悪夢の超変身!! 戦闘力100万のフリーザ, Akumu no Cho Henshin!! Sentoryoku Hyakuman no Furiza; lit. "Super transformation of the nightmare!! Frieza's 1,000,000 combat power") is the fourth episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 20, 1991. Its original American air date was September 24, 1999. Summary Frieza starts transforming, but he merely grows a couple of inches and shatters his Battle Armor, revealing a natural white armor covering his body, which Vegeta mocks. Before he can continue, Frieza implores Vegeta to give up and join him again, but Vegeta flatly refuses, claiming that he only ever obeyed him before so that he could find the perfect chance to destroy him one day. Frieza compares Vegeta to his father, and reflects on the last night Planet Vegeta served him: The Saiyans had been conquering planet Tazba for Frieza, but were taking longer than expected, which lead King Vegeta to kill one of his own messengers in his frustration. This was partly due, of course, to the fact that King Vegeta had agreed to hand his son, Vegeta, to Frieza, a decision he was regretting constantly. Infuriating him even more was Frieza entering his throne room and sitting on his throne, reminding King Vegeta of his promise to hand Vegeta over. Finally pushed over the edge, King Vegeta later ignited a mutiny with his elite and they attacked Frieza's spaceship in a final attempt to save Vegeta and put an end to Frieza. They reached Frieza in his quarters, but the elites froze with fear. Irritated, King Vegeta attacked Frieza, but Frieza killed King Vegeta with a single uppercut while Zarbon and Dodoria watched. Frieza proceeded to wipe out King Vegeta's soldiers immediately afterward. Although Zarbon believed that King Vegeta's mutiny has ended, Frieza, believing the mutiny to be the mere beginning of a planet-wide rebellion, opted to destroy the Planet Vegeta right then and there as well. With a single Death Ball aimed at Planet Vegeta's core, Frieza wiped out the planet along with almost the entire Saiyan race, among them Bardock, the father of Goku, the first one to be hit. Back in the present, Vegeta still refuses to back down, instead mocking Frieza for leaving the "strongest Saiyan alive" (he is, of course, referring to Goku, who Frieza does not know about yet). Frieza retaliates by undergoing his first true transformation (which seems quite disturbing to the average person), evolving into a much huger version of himself with his horns now protruding upwards, shocking Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Dende, and causing a dinosaur stampede that almost kills Bulma. From afar, Piccolo senses Frieza's increase. Frieza then attempts to sneak attack Krillin and Gohan by extending his tail, burrowing it underground, and then shooting it out, but they evaded the attack, impressing Frieza, who noted that before then, no one saw the attack coming and survived. Frieza himself now claims to have his power level over one million. Vegeta remains skeptical, so Frieza demonstrates by causing a tsunami, forcing the fighters to stay in the air, although Krillin ends up wounded in the process. With his power now demonstrated, Frieza decides to end things there and then, viewing the timing of the day as a perfect time for one of his targets to die. Looking through his opponents, he chooses Krillin and flies directly towards him. Krillin barely manages to push Dende aside as one of Frieza's horns impales his body. Edited version In the edited version originally aired on television, the extended and graphic scene of Frieza impaling Krillin with his horn is trimmed; Frieza stabs Krillin with his horn and immediately throws him into the lake without torturing him. Gohan tries to save him, but Frieza stops him. As Frieza tries to decide who to kill next, Gohan's rage overcomes him and he unleashes a devastating attack on Frieza, sending him to the ground and barraging him with rapid fire energy blasts. In the uncut version released on DVD, Gohan's attack takes place in the middle of the following episode along with Frieza torturing Krillin. Battles *Krillin vs. Frieza (second form) *King Vegeta vs. Frieza's soldiers *King Vegeta vs. Frieza (first form) *Bardock vs. Frieza (first form) *Gohan vs. Frieza (second form) (edited version only) Trivia *After Frieza sheds his armor, his legs are pink instead of brown (see photo in the gallery below). *In the flashback, the messenger reports to King Vegeta that he was afraid because the full moon was three days away. This conflicts with a previous instance in the manga where the Power Ball was shown to give Saiyans the ability to transform, even without a full moon. *Also in the flashback, when Frieza stands up after sitting in King Vegeta's chair he does not have a scouter on, even though when he walks into the room he has one on. *In the flashback, King Vegeta states that the young Prince Vegeta is on board Frieza's ship, but in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Vegeta is shown to have been on a distant planet at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction. A possible explanation is that Vegeta was not on the ship, but King Vegeta merely believed he was, and the shots of Vegeta on the ship were him on a ship traveling to conquer a planet or simply King Vegeta's imagination. *During the flashback, the young Prince Vegeta looks like he has a widow's peak, but there is a scene while in Frieza's spaceship later on which shows him with his bangs. *Right after Frieza finished his flashback story, the camera cuts to a shot behind Frieza, with Vegeta in the distance, however, Vegeta is seen wearing the RIT model battle armor instead of the basic one. **In the same shot, Krillin's armor appears to be white and gold (as Vegeta's and Gohan's are) instead of blue and gold. *Frieza's first transformation apparently boosts his power ten-fold, stated by Piccolo who claims to be sensing "ten Friezas". If this is the case, then his power level in his second form would be over five million instead of one million, given that his first form has an approximate power level of 530,000. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Frieza Saga